


Последний из Блэков

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Crack, Gen, OOC, total tryndets, trash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Последний из Блэков

— Острый? — Кричер с подозрением глянул на Добби.  
— Сам точил! — гордо ответил тот.  
— Потому и спрашиваю, — проворчал Кричер. — Вам, молодым да ранним, ничего нельзя доверять. Вчера от хозяина ушел, сегодня топор как попало наточил, а завтра что?.. Ладно, неси сюда, будем украшать стену.  
Добби замялся:  
— И сэра Гарри Поттера?  
— Само собой. Всех неси.  
— Так их только двое.  
Кричер закатил огромные выцветшие гляделки:  
— Двое, не двое... Мы здесь математикой собрались заниматься? Сказано тащить — значит, тащи. О-бо-их!  
  
Добби ушел, но через некоторое время вернулся, левитируя перед собой связанных Гарри Поттера и Драко Малфоя. У обоих во рту были кляпы. Малфой извивался в путах и мычал, переводя взгляд с одного эльфа на другого. Гарри был спокоен — то ли оттого, что не до конца верил в происходящее, то ли по старой геройской привычке.  
  
— Сначала Блэк по крови, — Кричер махнул лапой в сторону Малфоя. Тот забился еще сильнее, замычал громче, всем видом давая понять, что хочет...  
«Наверное, последнего слова», — решил Добби и щелкнул пальцами, освободив ему рот. Драко судорожно вздохнул, всхлипнул и заорал:  
— Вы тут все с ума посходили, мерзкие твари? А-а, я убью Грейнджер! Как вы посмели...  
  
Тут щелкнул пальцами Кричер, и кляп во рту Малфоя снова появился.  
— Блэк по крови своим недостойным поведением нарушает торжественность минуты.  
— Но, может, дадим ему договорить? — предложил Добби, и кляп снова исчез.  
— … твари! Я ведь даже не Блэк! Я Малфой, Мал-фой, мать вашу ушастую!  
— К счастью, у Кричера с Добби разные матери, — серьезно сказал Кричер. И добавил: — Юный мистер Малфой есть на фамильном гобелене, значит, он Блэк. Последний оставшийся в живых Блэк по крови! — последнюю фразу он торжественно провыл и дал знак Добби. Тот поднял топор.  
— Что значит: последний оставшийся в живых? А ма... ма? — Драко прервался на полуслове и в ужасе уставился на стену гостиной. — А-а-а-ы-ы-ы, — тоненько завыл он.  
  
И было из-за чего: там, рядом с чьим-то пустым портретом, висела голова Нарциссы Малфой. Светлые волосы растрепались, мертвые глаза, казалось, следили за каждым в комнате. Из-под шеи змеились бурые дорожки: потолще и совсем тоненькие, быстро обрывавшиеся или доходившие до самого пола, застывая там темными пятнами на светлом паркете.  
  
Гарри тоже забился в путах — видимо, и до него дошла глубина той жопы, в которой они с Малфоем оказались.  
Кричер и у него извлек кляп.  
  
— Вы что, с ума посходи... а, ладно! Кричер, я твой хозяин и ты должен... Эх, уже не должен. Я убью... Если я выживу, убью Гермиону! Добби! Разве не я тебя освободил?  
— Гражданская Ассоциация Восстановления Независимости Эльфов освободила и Добби, и Кричера, и всех домовиков. Теперь мы должны сравняться с волшебниками, — монотонно, будто читая скучную книгу, сказал Добби.  
— А вы не хотите сравняться в чем-нибудь другом?  
— Когда-нибудь эльфы во всем сравняются с волшебниками. Но пока Добби помогает Кричеру сохранить род Блэков.  
— Но я ведь никаким боком не Блэк!  
— Дом тебя признал, Кричер тебя признал, значит, ты Блэк.  
— Не-е-ет... Добби! — жалобно позвал он. В огромных зеленых глазах Добби мелькнула слезинка, но он оставался непреклонным:  
— Все Блэки должны остаться на Гриммо! — и поднял топор еще выше, замахиваясь.  
  
Хлопок аппарации — и сердце Гарри пропустило удар: неужели их нашли? Если это их аврорская группа — ребята же сопьются от его благодарности! Но нет — в комнату с визгом влетела Винки.  
  
Кричер обернулся, Добби опустил топор.  
— Кричер, сэр, Винки нашла! Нашла!  
Под мышкой она держала что-то круглое и очень грязное.  
Гарри тоже присмотрелся и выругался: это была... голова Беллатрикс!  
— Это было трудно, очень трудно, но Винки старалась-старалась и нашла! И откопала, и оторвала! — радостно приплясывала эльфиня.  
  
Шея Беллы действительно выглядела так, будто ее именно оторвали от тела: не гладкий срез, как у Нарциссы, а лоскуты кожи и мышц, свисающие бахромой обрывки сосудов, а посередине — торчащий обломок позвоночника. Гарри затошнило.  
— Приклей ее рядом с младшей хозяйкой и обнови чары сохранности, — приказал Кричер.  
Щелчок пальцев — и голова Беллы заняла свое место рядом с Нарциссиной.  
  
— А теперь — младший хозяин.  
Драко завизжал.  
Гарри, как зачарованный, смотрел на Добби. Тот снова поднял топор. Молнией сверкнуло лезвие, глухой удар, и в комнате вдруг стало неестественно тихо...  
  
— Этого не может быть... Этого быть не может... Я сплю, и мне снится кошмар, — бормотал он, глядя, как Кричер любовно пристраивает голову Драко по другую сторону пустого портрета. Из уголка рта потекла тонкая струйка крови, пару раз дернулось правое веко — будто мертвая голова подмигивала. Кровь из шеи лилась рекой, пачкая стену и пол. — Бред. Сон. Безумие, — прошептал Гарри, когда Добби, поплевав на ладони, снова взялся за топор.  
  
— А теперь — последний из Блэков, — объявил Кричер.  
  
И Гарри совсем не по геройски зажмурил глаза, надеясь, что еще немного — и он проснется.  
Или в комнату, разнеся на атомы тяжелую старинную дверь, ворвется особый отряд аврората.  
Или...


End file.
